Friend it up
by leighleebug
Summary: Rocky blue Just finds out that her best friend Cece Jones has a crush on Gunther HessenHeffer
1. Time to ask

Friend it up

Hey this is my first Fan fiction so I hope you all like it

I don't own Shake it up

Cece Jones woke up got dressed put on make up and Perfume then went into her living room to see Flynn sitting on the couch " Hey , Hey , Hey" said Rocky Blue Cece's best friend of all time. "Hey Rocky" Cece said with a grin on her face "Cece why do u have a smile on you're face? "Rocky asked politely." No reason" Cece answered but there was a reason because Cece had a mega crush on Gunther Hessenheffer and she didn't want anyone to know even Rocky. They were about to leave for school when Flynn shouted "Get me Breakfast NOW! " "Flynn I don't have time but Rocky and I will make you a one minute Breakfast" Cece said with a huge smile on her face "Oh no not a one minute Breakfast again "Flynn said looking worried.

Rocky and Cece went to their lockers to talk and so Cece could fix her make up. Just then the twins arrived "I am Gunther "said the tallest one "and I am Tinka the shortest one said "Und we are the Hessenheffers they both said together. " We know who you are "Cece said "Oh you so dig me bay bee "Gunther said to Cece." No I don't you always think I have a crush on you but I don't and I never will "She said to Gunther. Gunther looked hurt then said "I don't lie bay bee". Tinka and Rocky just looked at Gunther when he said that with shock. Did Gunther Hessenheffer just flirt with Cece Jones?

After school Rocky asked Cece "Did you see what Gunther was doing to you?" "Being annoying as perusal" Cece replied smiling "No he was flirting with you "Rocky said grinning" No he wasn't Rocky" Cece said "Oh you so dig me bay bee "Rocky said impersonating Gunther. Cece just realised he was flirting with her "oh my god you're right he was flirting with me "Cece said looking worried.

The next day Gunther walked up to Cece and asked her " Can we talk in privet" he says as he pulled her arm " so what's up Gunther that's so important you had to ask me in privacy" Cece asked sweetly " Cece will you go out with me " Gunther asked softly.

Oooohhhh a cliff-hanger so please review on what you thought of it


	2. The Answer

Friend it up

The Answer

HEY I'm back with another shake it up chapter I got some good comments I would like to give a shout out to

Anime pirate 13

SOMEBODYsTRANGE

And shakeitup777

All you're names are awesome :)

I don't own shake it up

Perversely on shake it up Gunther Hessenheffer flirted with Cece she realised that after rocky imitated Gunther he was flirting with her after school had finished.

Something she least expected happened "so what's so important you had to ask me in privacy" Cece asked Gunther sweetly "Cece will you go out with me" Gunther said. And now back to reality

(Cece's pov)

"What, did you just ask me to go out with you" I said with a shocked face. "Yes" Gunther Mumbled looking down to the ground "Emmm I don't know "I said with a confused look on my face. A lot of questions and answers were running through my mind like "say yes, say no, just tell him that you want to be just friends , don't be a idiot, why would he ask me out I'm not pretty, he hates me , this makes no sense, why me , do he have a crush on me or something. Gunther turned round to walk away then I blurted out " wait I haven't gave you a answer yet" "Yes Gunther I will go out with you, we can go after shake it up finishes tomorrow" I said with a smile on my face his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yesssss" he shouted at the top of his lungs" be quiet, keep you're voice down "I hissed " are you embarrassed by us going out " he asked me softly" no " I said with a smile on my face I stared into his big brown eyes I melted inside.

I went back to speak with Rocky I put on a kind of gloomy face but a hint of smile "hey Cece what did Gunther want?" Rocky asked "oh that he asked me what dance we were doing on shake it up Chicago" "but he should know he dances on shake it up Chicago "Rocky added "Oh yeah, he must of forgotten "I said with a sigh.

(No one's pov)

Cece and Rocky went home after a hard day at school "oh Rocky I can't walk home with you after shake it up" Cece said hopping she wouldn't ask why not" Why not we always do "Rocky said " I know but my mums coming to pick me up with Flynn and Henry to take me to the movies to babysit them while we go watch that Robot movie Transformer's" Cece said with a worried look "Oh ok I'll see you when you come back then" she said with a smile on her face with her eyes beaming at me Cece sighed with relief .

So what did you think? The next chapter will be on going to shake it up then going on Gunther and Cece's date.

Write what you thought about it and tell me how many chapters I should do

Bye from Leigh 3


	3. The Date

Friend it up

The Date

This is the 3rd chapter of Friend it up review and tell me how many chapters I should do and if you liked it

I don't own shake it up

Cece and her friend Rocky were dancing away on shake it up Chicago after the buzzer went off Cece went and grabbed her dance bag and met Gunther they started talking about what they will do on their date " lets get going to the movies " Cece says with a smile "I agree " Gunther added happily. They went to Gunther's car and they went to the movies

At the movies they saw Tinka and Ty walking into the theatre they were going to watch the movie "Oh no "Cece exclaimed "what is it my little cookie" Gunther asked calmly "I told Rocky that I was going with Flynn and Henry to see that transformers and Rocky's lightly told Ty that."Chillax, who's he with anyway I didn't see her "Gunther said putting his arm around Cece's shoulders "he is with Tinka" Cece said looking at Gunther who's face was turning red "What she's with Ty "Gunther asked angrily "that good for nothing player he better not hurt Tinka or I'm going to hurt him hard "Gunther said clenching his fist. "whoa Gunther calm down we're here to have a date not so you can punch the living daylight out of my best friend's brother I'm sure he won't harm her in anyway I know Ty he only hurts people if they hurt his friends so just calm down and let's focus on us "Cece said sweetly with a smile on her face "I guess you're right Cece So come or we'll miss the movie "Gunther said taking Cece's hand.

(Cece's pov)

After the movies we went for dinner at Crusty's and in the middle of us there was a 16" Pizza with drinks I had Coke and Gunther had Sprite. "I'm really enjoying this date Cece only because you're here" Gunther said to me while we were staring into each others eyes dreamily "Aww thank you Gunther I would be in a boring world if I never met you in 1st Grade" Cece said while sighing dreamily.

Gunther walked me to my apartment and then said "I will see you on Monday at school my princess" then kissed my hand and then I grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek he blushed "thanks for a great night Gunther "I said and closed the door as he turned and walked away.

On Saturday Rocky stayed and they played Truth or dare Cece asked Rocky "Rocky truth or dare" "Dare "Rocky said giggling "Ok I dare you to make Emmm ohh I got it I dare you to kiss Deuce Martinez on the lips "Cece said with a big massive grin on her face" ok I will tomorrow" Rocky said with a smile "ok Cece truth or " "Truth " Cece said interrupting Rocky "Ok who was the last person you went out with and where and when? " Rocky asked. "Ok" reassuring Rocky wasn't up to something. Cece had a thought in her head that worried her did she see me at the movies with Gunther yesterday and she's asking me this so she can be sure it was me if I tell her the truth she will know I was lying about going to the movies with Flynn and Henry I guess I'll just tell her the truth what's the worst thing that will happen she falls out with because I lied to her and I know it was wrong but I had to lie to her just in case she told everyone in the studio including Gary who would put it on the shake it up Chicago website and every on that reads that will know I went on a date with a cute, adorable , sparkly freak wait did I just call Gunther adorable and cute ok I'll just tell her "ok Gunther Hessenheffer, The movies and Yesterday I'm sorry I lied to you I just didn't want you or anyone else to know just in case you or anyone else told Gary and he put it on the website and everyone would know I went on a date with that Sparkly freak I really am sorry Rocky I would understand if you never want to talk to me ever again cause I'm a horrible friend" Cece said sadly with her head hung in shame "OMG Cece you went on a date with Gunther Hessenheffer Aww that is sooo sweet I don't hate you Cece" Rocky said looking happy for Cece.

Ok that's me for this chapter I'll update soon if I get good reviews so pls review

Peace to the world my brothers and sister

Love ya all Leigh


	4. The fight

Friend it up

Hi I'm back with another chapter of friend it up pls review if u liked it all my sister from other misters and all my brothers from other mothers

I don't own shake it up

Rocky jumped up and down with joy after her best friend told her she went on a date with Gunther Hessenheffer. "Tell me what happened and don't leave out a single detail" Rocky said excitedly "ok we went to the movies and saw Love is a strong feeling then we went to Crusty's and ordered a 16" pizza and two drinks I had Coke and Gunther had Sprite" Cece said smiling at Rocky "OMG are you going to go on another date with him" Rocky said jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Rocky calm down it was just a date with a sparkly freak" Cece said trying to calm her best friend down. "JJJJuuuuussssttt aaa dddaaattteee with a sparkly freak, if he's a sparkly freak then why did you go out with him?" Rocky said stammering" I didn't want to go out with him I just felt sorry for him" Cece said looking guilty "Mmmmhhhh" Rocky said in disbelief. "It's true Rocky why don't you believe me" Cece said trying to persuade Rocky to believe her.

(Cece's POV)

It was time for another day of boring school and I was getting ready I put on make up and perfume to impress my boyfriend Gunther Hessenheffer. No one knows he's my boyfriend and I would like to keep it that way and I love him so much I don't know what I would do without him I wonder if he feels the same way?. "Hey, Hey, Hey" said a familiar voice it was Rocky's and today she brought her big brother Ty blue " Hey Cece" Ty said smiling at me. "Hey ty" I replied happily "let's get going to school "Rocky said grabbing mine and Ty's arm to go catch the Subway.

We arrived just in time to see my boyfriend walk in with his sister and did their entrance "I am Gunther" said Gunther my cute Boyfriend "and I am Tinka "said his sister "Und we are the Hessenheffers" they both finished with their arms pointing up and diagonal. I walked up to Gunther and Tinka and said "HelloBay bees" "Cece you stole Gunther's saying" Tinka said looking annoyed "It's ok Tinka, I'm fine with her taking my saying away" Gunther said giving dirty looks to Tinka. Tinka stormed off in a rage because of me it was kind of sad he hasn't told Tinka that we went on a date of we go out or has he already told her and she's angry and can't forgive Gunther for it but they did their excellent entrance. Wait did I just call their entrance excellent.

Later that day Rocky and I ended up in a fight throwing insults at each other just because what we both said "Cece why do you talk to Gunther and Tinka they're sparkly freaks and you went out with Gunther only because you felt sorry for him and they hate us" "Well Rocky I lied I went out with Gunther because I wanted to Rocky I really like him and you just got to accept that if not I guess we're no longer friends and they're not sparkly freaks sure we used to pick on them I only picked on Gunther because I liked him" I said tearing up " Goodbye and good riddance Cecelia Jones " Rocky said getting up and walking away " Fine I don't need you and I've never needed you Raquel Blue" I said sitting there on a bench crying then Gunther and Tinka came round the corner and saw me crying "Cece, Rocky just ran past us crying is everything alright" Tinka said putting her arm around me. "No everything's not fine but thanks for asking do you and Gunther mind if I hang around with you from now on" I said half crying "Sure Cece" Gunther and Tinka said at the same time taking one of my arms each and linking them to theirs and we are now best friends. Tinka knows Gunther and I go out. I go to their house and they come to mine.

I'm glad that Rocky and I are no longer friends she was always boasting about her grades and I was getting sick of it. Now Gunther, Tinka and I do everything together we go to the park, we go to the movies and tonight I'm going on my second date with Gunther. But now I have to go to school I met Gunther and Tinka at their lockers we did our entrance. They count me as the Hessenheffers friend and I say with Gunther und we are the Hessenheffer couple it's really good "I am Cece" I said putting my arms in a diagonal position "and I am Gunther" Gunther said putting his arms in a diagonal position the same as mine with his hunky accent and we both said together "Und we are the Hessenheffer Couple" we did this everyday then Gunther said "I am Gunther" with the same exact arm position then Tinka said "And I am Tinka" again in the same position "Und we are the Hessenheffers" they did the same position Gunther and I done before then I went one last time "I am Cece Und I am the Hessenheffers Friend" With the same arm position. Then I went to my locker and applied more lip gloss then walked back to Gunther and Tinka they were talking amongst themselves "hey I'm back" I said to them then we linked arms and walked to class I was in a class with Gunther and Tinka the class was History their teacher was called Mrs Callcegen.

"Can anyone tell me when the Clydebank Blitz was?" Mrs Callcegen asked the class I answered the right answer "the 13th and 14th of March 1941" the whole class was shocked when the teacher said "that's right Cecelia" since Rocky and I are no longer friends I've become a lot smarter because of Gunther and Tinka tutoring me after we finish our homework.

(Cece POV)

At lunch Cece, Gunther and Tinka found a table and sat at it then started talking "I think we should all go on holiday together" Tinka suggested "Tinka that's a really good idea" Cece agreed "I think it's weird going on holiday with you're friend and sister" Gunther said looking shocked Tinka asked that "don't you mean you're girlfriend and sister" Cece said smiling Gunther's face lit up after she said the word girlfriend "I'm you're boyfriend since when Cece?" Gunther said grinning at Cece "since we went on that date last month remember" Cece said laughing at his goofiness of not thinking they're boyfriend and Girlfriend. He blushed

(Tinka's POV)

After school we went to shake it up Chicago rehearsals and Cece and rocky gave dirty looks to each other and throwing more insults at each other like "you're a spoilt know it all, you're so stupid then Cece ran away crying then Rocky shouted "wait I never meant to say that I'm sorry for saying that Cece wait" then Cece stopped and turned "what so you can call me stupid again no thank you" Cece said half crying I couldn't understand why Rocky was apologising to Cece and why Cece ran away crying so I went to find out why "Cece why did you run away crying and why did Rocky apologise for calling you stupid " I asked Cece sympathetically " the reason I ran away crying and why Rocky was apologising is because I'm dyslexic" Cece said crying I just stood their flabbergasted I marched right up to Rocky and slapped her hard in the face then stormed away cursing her in my foreign language she just stood there holding her cheek that was probably aching cause I just meant to slap her lightly but all my anger rushed to my hand and I slapped her full force.

I went to see if Cece was alright but I found her kissing my brother I thought I was quite cute Cece and Gunther are going out and who else could be perfect none other than my best friend I walked away smiling.

That's me done this chapter so I hopped u all liked it

Cao from Leigh

I thought I should add what happened to my town Clydebank a lot of years ago pls review if you live in Clydebank it's one in Scotland and if you've been taught it in school an liked this chapter so bye J


	5. The Truth comes out

Friend it up

Hi I'm back with the fifth chapter of friend it up

I don't own shake it up

(Cece's pov)

It was two days since Rocky called me stupid I can't face her today not after what she said to me it gives me nightmares but at least I've got Gunther and Tinka around to support me they're such good friend I don't know why they were my Frienemies

It makes no sense I think it was because Rocky hated them I must have caught on to hate them I mean we were best friends then Rocky told me that they hated me and wanted me out the picture so I started hating them

(Cece's flashback)

It was June first 2005

"They want you out of the picture Cece" Raquel Blue said pulling Cece away from Gunther and Tinka

"How do they Raquel they're my best friends"

Cece walked up to Gunther and Tinka and said "I hate you, I hate you so much I wish you both would die" then Gunther said with a tear running down his cheek "why do you hate us Cecilia? "then he ran off and Tinka said before running after her brother " your going to wish you never done that Cecilia Jones and what did we do to you ? "

"Don't act like you don't know what you did "Cece said shouting after them.

(Cece's Flashback over)

I can't believe Rocky said that to me and then I was best friends with her and I trusted her with my life and she betrays me by saying they want me out the picture when it must have been she wanted them out of the picture so she could have me all to herself she is so selfish no wonder we're not friends she always makes me feel small maybe she mean to but when she's saying I have a perfect attendance record or I have straight A's I feel stupid compared to her.

But never mind that I've got school to go to and I have brilliant friends.

I shouted" going to go get the train bye mum"

I got into school tem minuets before I usually do when I used to go with Rocky

"Hello bay bee" said a very familiar voice it was none other that my boyfriend Gunther.

(Gunther's pov)

"Hello bay bee" I said with a lot of excitement to my girlfriend Cece Jones she is so pretty and is a great kisser and a brilliant dancer. She turned around and kissed me on the lips everyone else just stood there gobsmacked that she was kissing me.

Then I heard whispering like "oh my god she's kissing Gunther what medication has she been taking I think cocaine" said Lucy Vale one of Cece's friends well I don't think so anymore after what she's saying about Cece.

Hi again sorry I haven't updated this story in a wee while but I'm still good and healthy sorry for the delay

Ok bye x from Leigh xxxx


End file.
